


Cheap Thrills

by Picturemedrowning



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picturemedrowning/pseuds/Picturemedrowning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this before November '15 so at the time it was relevant. Now it's just porn :) </p><p>Justpicturemedrowning.tumblr.com if you wanna talk!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before November '15 so at the time it was relevant. Now it's just porn :) 
> 
> Justpicturemedrowning.tumblr.com if you wanna talk!

It happened fast. The locker room door banged open and Seth was there, crowding Dean against the wall, pressing into him, muttering ‘You cheated, you fucking cheated, you-’

Dean was still out of breath from their match when he laughed into Seth’s face, when he pushed his forehead against Seth’s and curled his hands into fists like he wanted to fight again.

‘Nothing you haven’t done a thousand times before,’ his voice came from the pit of him, right in the messy tightness of his core, heavy and gruff and full of heat.

‘You think you’re allowed to do that to me?’ but Seth’s voice was low, urgent, hoarse from shouting, ‘you think you can do whatever you want to me and get away with it?’

He was incensed, snarling his words and cramming a leg up between Dean’s like it was meant to be punishment. Dean’s head was fuzzy and dark and the whole world had fallen away around him; all that existed was the twist of Seth’s gloved hand in the front of his vest, threads snapping, straps cutting into the meat of his shoulders and that useless pressure between his thighs.

‘You aint shit,’ Dean murmured and he felt fury rise up through Seth’s body at the lie and when it reached his mouth and he kissed Dean, Dean let him do it. Because it was just another way that Seth was losing. Just like he’d lost everything else. It wasn’t new, either, their unresolved sexual tension had followed them around like a physical weight after a stupid drunken fumble in a shared hotel room one time that left Dean hard as a fucking rock, because they’d done nothing but make out and then Seth had fallen asleep – but that was before.

It was a jagged and vicious kiss; painful and full of frustration and reckless anger.

Seth’s tooth bumped Dean’s top lip sharply and when he hissed a quick inhale Seth shoved him in the chest - so hard the back of his head hit the wall and a low moan pushed up from his throat, deep and filthy and involuntary. There was blood in his mouth and Seth’s cologne on his top and his heart was thrashing behind his ribs. He managed a lecherous smirk.

‘Easy baby,’

‘You’re nobody. You’re nothing to me.’ Seth whispered. His fingers released the fabric of Dean’s shirt, stretched and ruined, and slunk up to his throat. ‘You’re an embarrassment. I’m fucking ashamed that I used to like you.’

‘You still like me, you lying _fuck_.’ Dean smiled around the words but they felt heavy, he had to force them out of his mouth. He revelled in the conflict written all over Seth’s face, the little flick of his eyes, the colour of black coffee, to his mouth and back. His hand wrapped fully around Dean’s neck and he spoke against Dean’s flushed skin.

‘Why the hell would you think that?’

‘Look how bent outta shape you are right now.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘ _Go ahead_.’ Dean almost shouted, unblinking, steady. ‘I _dare_ You.’

‘You’re disgusting.’

‘Your dick disagrees.’

Seth shoved him again, crushed their mouths together. Squeezed Dean’s throat and pressed his tongue slowly into Dean’s mouth at the same time. It was invasive and forceful and Dean slid his eyes closed and didn’t fight it. Seth was licking into him, biting at his lip and -

‘Fuck,’

He slid one hand up to Seth’s waist, the other to his head and knotted his fingers roughly into long wet hair.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he said it again, would have said it over and over but Seth’s mouth pushed insistently against his own again, blocking the air, blocking the words and Dean had _missed_ this side of him. This was good; this was real, this was entertainment. He could feel Seth’s cold fury in the thoughtless shove of his tongue, the unconcerned pressure on his throat, with the distant sensation of being totally used and it brought him back to life as if he’d been slowly dying for the last year without noticing. There was something about having all of Seth’s attention that had always taken root in Dean’s actions. Maybe even subconsciously, everything he said or did was for Seth. To make him jealous, to make him worry, to make him hurt. This is what living was like.

Dean swallowed against the clenching of Seth’s palm, felt his head getting heavy and his eyes rolling back behind closed lids and wondered how long he hadn’t been breathing. His fingers wound into Seth’s hair and he pulled it - ripping Seth’s mouth from his and Seth’s head right back. He made a surprised sound and the shape of his parted lips so red and wet struck something in Dean so suddenly he was only half aware of surging up and driving Seth two steps across the room to slam him into the cold concrete of the opposite wall.

He hit it with the flat part of his back and Dean hated him for that, hated that he was always working, never switching off.

‘Listen up scumbag.’ Dean’s hand gripping Seth’s jaw, pressing into the dips below his cheekbones. He could feel the ridges of Seth’s teeth beneath his fingers. ‘You can talk shit if it makes you feel better about yourself.’ His free hand skated down over Seth’s chest, tight and full of barely held breath, ‘If it makes you feel powerful.’ His palm smoothing over the cut rises of Seth’s stomach, hot and dewy with sweat and Seth’s eyes were huge and Dean could feel his heart beating. ‘You can call me all kinds of names, hell I’ll even let you hit me some more, if that’s what you want.’

His thumb dragging over the hem of Seth’s pants, snapping the elastic against his skin, ‘But don’t fucking pretend that if you had a shot right now you wouldn’t bend me over that counter and fuck me raw.’

Dean felt Seth’s mouth fall open a little, heard the strangled half-moan that fell from it. He struggled in Dean’s grip.

‘You would, wouldn’t you. Rough me up good first because you’re a fuckin’ sicko and then just nail me. Make it hurt, too, right?’

Seth’s throat was working up and down, Dean could see the cartilage sliding under the skin as he tried to swallow and he was shifting slowly from foot to foot apparently at a loss with what to with his hands as they hung limply from Dean’s biceps, not even trying to pull him away. Maybe Seth liked being smothered like this, manhandled and held roughly like Dean was a thousand times stronger than him.

‘You’re so fucking easy.’ Dean shoved his palm against Seth’s lips, pinned him to the wall and slipped his other hand into the warm sweat-damp confines of his compression pants. Seth’s hips flicked and he blinked fast, a quick shocked stutter of his eyelashes, sickeningly long and dark and feminine.

His cock was stiff and hot, pressed down below his hip and Dean could barely make a fist in the tight fabric.

‘You want this? I can leave right now if you still wanna pretend you’re too good for me.’ He hissed. Seth twisted his head away from Dean’s hand and as soon as his mouth was free he spat –

‘Get fucked.’

Dean gathered himself and with both hands he ripped the stretchy fabric away, shoved it down over Seth’s hips but not quite over the swell of his ass and pushed himself in close again.

Seth kissed him, sucking Dean’s lip into his mouth and biting it gently. It was so nearly tender that Dean scoffed a quiet laugh and slipped his thumb quickly over the slick head of Seth’s cock, jerked him once, twice, rough and sudden and Seth’s mouth went slack and useless against his own.

‘Get fucked? You dumb fuckin’ princess, you wouldn’t be able to get the job done, you’re gonna come in your pants up against this wall and you can’t even help yourself.’

‘Shut the fuck up.’ Seth slurred and his voice was molten, so rich and thick and fucked-out that Dean had to chew on his own tongue for a second. His dick was throbbing in his jeans, unattended and trapped. But he had a point to prove. Didn’t he? He was beginning to feel like he was enjoying himself a little too much. Like this was forgiveness and not revenge.

‘Tell me I’m nothing.’

‘You- Dean-’

‘That’s it, nearly there, come on.’

‘You’re _nothing_ ,’

‘That’s the spirit.’

Seth’s eyes were barely open as Dean stroked him, abusing his mouth with his tongue and teeth and delighting in how fucking natural it felt– how much power he had over Seth’s body.

Seth was humming against him, a rhythmless sound like a murmur trapped in his mouth. Dean thought maybe he was trying to speak and that was hilarious because he had never known when to shut his-

‘Pussy. You’re a pussy.’

Apparently he’d regained the use of his jaw and was slinging words at Dean through red, wrecked lips, barely intelligible, mashed together but venomous all the same.

A laugh cracked through Dean at that. Maybe they were getting somewhere. ‘The fuck did you call me?’ 

Seth’s eyes lit up like he was coming back to life. ‘You heard me. You’re a fucking pussy, Ambrose.’ His chest rose up to his as if he were trying to make himself taller, trying to get a little control back. ‘You’re all mouth.’

Dean was electrified, all his nerves singing and buzzing at once. Anyone could walk in on them any second and see the state they were in and something very deep inside him wanted it.

‘You say something about my mouth, boy?’

‘Yeah you fucking run it too much. Someone needs to shut it for you.’

It was all breath and pressed tight skin and Dean’s hand had stopped moving on Seth’s cock and instead his thumb was grazing lazily over it, distracted.

‘Yeah?’

‘You were right earlier.’

This time Dean faltered a little and Seth noticed. ‘I’m always right baby.’

Seth smiled and Dean had the distinct and deliciously unsettling feeling that they were about to do something stupid.

Seth’s hips bucked up filthily. ‘Prove it.’

‘Any time.’

The slap came sudden and shocking in the cramped space and the back of Seth’s gloved hand bounced off Dean’s teeth so hard he tasted blood just a second later. He reeled and took a stabilising step backwards and Seth was on him like a shark, pushing him back– turning him with a rough yank to the shoulder and slamming him hips-first against the sink –

Dean’s arms flew out to steady himself and Seth shoved his chest down hard with a hand between his shoulder blades, bent over his back and whispered ‘ _stop me if you can’t keep your word_.’

Dean let out a rough open-mouthed sound of surprise and – something else, maybe desire, or defiance, he couldn’t even tell anymore, but he definitely could tell that Seth’s cock was pressed up tight against the fabric of his jeans.

Seth got a foot in between Dean’s and kicked his legs apart and Dean couldn’t believe they were really doing this with the door unlocked and the show still going on outside – but Seth’s hands were reaching around and tugging his belt undone and three seconds later his jeans and boxers where hanging around his thighs and the cold air was meeting his ass so suddenly he shivered.

‘Jesus Christ, look at you.’ Seth said with a catch in his voice that made Dean twist to gawk back at him. He was staring, his throat moving as he swallowed thickly, one hand moving to his almost forgotten cock and Dean chewed his lip and closed his eyes.

Seth smacked him so hard he groaned, stinging heat spreading across his asscheek. The fabric of his gloves hadn’t muted the pain at all and it felt clinical almost, authoritative. Seth touched him again, sliding a hand over the curve of his hip down his sore ass to grab it roughly, spreading his cheeks. Dean’s face flushed hot and red and he found his spine curving, pushing his hips out. He was so fucked.

‘Part your legs more.’ It was an order, like Dean’s long, slender proportioned body was an inconvenience to Seth. Dean heard him spit, then the tearing sound of Velcro as he pulled one glove off. A tiny sensation behind his balls as the saliva trickled down over him and Dean realised in one fast punch-in-the-throat moment that he was about to get fucked without lube. Seth spat again and Dean’s whole body tensed up as Seth’s wet finger circled and then pushed slowly into him. It was a light sting that was almost pleasant and Seth was unusually considerate for about thirty seconds as he skated his finger in and out of Dean, twisting and massaging to open him up. Maybe Seth knew what it was like, maybe he’d had stuff in his ass before and the image of a thick cock stretching Seth open flashed in Dean’s head in full HD, glorious Technicolor.

‘You’re so fucking tight, this is going to hurt if you don’t relax.’

‘Fuck off.’ Dean managed.

‘Oh yeah I forgot, that’s what you want isn’t it?’

Dean growled in response, because yes, fuck yes that’s what he wanted. He wanted Seth to crack him open and fucking go at him like-

‘You ever taken a cock before? Don’t tell me I’m your first. What is this, prom night?’

‘Yeah. No.’ Dean mumbled, failing at being vague so badly it was laughable.

‘What, you mean your big brother never had a go at this?’ Seth slid his finger out and smacked Dean again; the bare palm of his hand hit the skin so loudly it echoed in Dean’s head and he moaned like something from a terrible porno. This was not a time he wanted to spend thinking about Roman but yeah, he’d seen him naked a few times and maybe he’d had casually considered it but it was nothing compared to the way he’d felt about Seth.

‘It’s okay if you were saving yourself for me. I get it.’ Seth’s finger pushed into Dean again and he bent it a little inside him. Dean’s legs felt weak and he exhaled hard. ‘I’m actually a little surprised; I thought you’d be the type to pass yourself around.’

The dig was nothing to Dean, but maybe it wasn’t a dig at all, maybe Seth was just trying to turn him on. He was trying to win. When Dean said nothing Seth pulled his finger out again and Dean tensed up, ready for the pain he knew was coming from experimental nights alone, but instead he felt the soft wet press of Seth’s tongue against his ass and his mouth fell right open and he couldn’t stop himself-

‘-Holy _fuck_ ,’

Seth’s tongue was slicking slowly inside him and he felt himself opening up. It was so wet and warm and perfect he almost forgot that that mouth was attached to someone he fucking detested, and in that moment he was totally ready to forgive Seth for everything, history be damned, because of how good he was. Dean’s knuckles tightened as he gripped the edge of the sink and he sighed a thick sound of pleasure that was something between a curse and a moan.

Minutes went by and Dean’s thighs started to shake. He could come like this, no problem - if he touched his cock he could come and then he could _leave_ and that would mean that he’d _won_ \- Then the sensation was gone and the cold air brushed up against him again and Seth was smirking, Dean could tell, when he said ‘I knew you’d like that.’ He slipped a finger in lazily and it slid easily up to the knuckle before Dean tensed around it, and then Seth said, ‘If you want my cock in your ass, ask nicely.’

Dean’s eyes flew open and he stared at the tiles in front of his face, dimly glad he was too low down to see his reflection in the mirror. Seth was finger-fucking him again, slow and sloppy and Dean needed it from the soles of his feet to the roots of his hair, so badly he was willing to do almost anything for it. Seth knew him too well, it was almost disgustingly easy, and Dean decided he didn’t care.

‘I want you to fuck me.’ His voice was muted and messy.

‘I said _ask_.’

Dean swallowed. ‘Can you fuck me, pl-ease?’

Seth snorted a short laugh and yanked Dean’s cheeks apart with one hand again. ‘That was good. Now be a big brave boy for me, yeah?’

Dean didn’t even care about the mocking tone in his voice because Seth was spitting again, a quick, loveless sound, smoothing over him with the flat of his thumb, dipping the tip in and holding him open to make sure he was wet enough. Dean realised idly that meant Seth didn’t want to seriously hurt him, and an odd sense of gratitude throbbed through him. He was close to saying something when the thick, blunt head of Seth’s cock slipped between his cheeks. A short moment where Dean took a breath and then Seth was pressing slowly inside him and god, it felt huge, like it would split him open, and he gritted his teeth against the sharp sting and focused on how full he was-

‘You like that?’ Seth’s voice cracked a little and he huffed out a breath. ‘You want it all the way?’

Dean’s heart was beating in his throat and he managed to nod.

‘Say it.’ Seth commanded.

‘All the w-ay, I want it – _fuck_ – all the way in, please.’

Seth sunk his cock into Dean’s ass in one movement and Dean moaned, his fingernails were scratching uselessly at nothing. It hurt, all along his ass and in the backs of his legs it hurt, but Seth was controlling him so completely that he never wanted it to stop. Seth’s short nails bit into his hip and he sounded a little breathless when he murmured ‘ _fuck_.’

It was like nothing existed but the tight stretch of his ass, the huge intrusion filling him up, so deep it was like Seth’s cock was buried up to his chest. He forced himself to relax. It wasn’t that big, people did this all the time, he could handle it.

‘Fuck yourself on it.’

Dean’s spine twitched. He moved his hips a fraction and everything changed; he could feel every single inch of Seth inside him to the hilt where he was forced wide, and as he started to grind his ass back in slow circles the sensation shifted again. He wanted more, he wanted deeper and faster and harder, so he started greedily bumping against Seth’s hips, bracing himself tightly.

‘Oh god, fuck-’

‘Yeah, just like that. God I’m going in so fucking smooth.’ Seth coached. ‘You opened up so good for me didn’t you, your ass is perfect for taking cock, you’re fucking easy, fuck, lemme see.’

Seth pulled out of him and Dean was left suddenly empty and unbearably hot, a short whine breaking out of him. Seth spat on him again, forced two fingers into his ass and Dean couldn’t help but rock against them, desperate to feel full, to feel used again.

‘Look at you’ he said again. ‘Knew you’d be like this.’

‘Jesus, Seth, come on.’

‘What’s wrong, getting withdrawals already?’

Seth was playing with him and Dean was nowhere near in the mood for it.

‘Make yourself useful, Rollins.’ He gritted out.

‘I bet you’d let me do the nastiest shit to you.’

Dean ducked his head down against his forearms and closed his eyes. _Yeah, probably._

‘I’d like to watch you gag on my cock. But your ass feels too good. Maybe next time. Next time you think you can cheat me, I’ll push you down on your knees and fuck your throat, how about that? I’m gonna ruin you.’ Seth shoved inside him again, done with being gentle. Dean gasped, curved his back instinctively and Seth yanked at his hip to straighten him out and hissed, ‘No, fucking _take it_ , tough guy.’

Dean’s head was floating off his shoulders. His legs were buzzing and his mouth was open, he was drooling on the counter. It still hurt but the more he opened up and let Seth go deeper, the better it felt. When Seth started to fuck him properly he couldn’t form words, so settled on drawn out groans of pleasure studded with _oh my god_ and _fuck_ like punctuation marks.

Seth’s hips slapped against his ass and it sounded ridiculously loud to him, the thrill of being caught stabbing at him like a needle, distracting, exhilarating. Seth was still talking, occasionally pausing to clap his hand onto Dean’s asscheek again and god it was going to bruise-

Tension was pressing up inside him, flinging tendrils up his spine and behind his balls and deep in his gut. Seth’s cock hammered into him, ruthless and rhythmic. His fingertips where white where he was struggling to stay upright, his mouth a slack mess of curses and moans.

‘If you’re gonna come, you better hurry the fuck up,’

Dean took that as permission and swallowed hard, grabbed his own dick, throbbing and rigid and started to stroke himself in hurried jagged jerks.

‘Fuck, o-h fuck, Seth,’ and that was a mistake he was sure to pay for, but never had anyone’s name had this effect on him because he wanted to say it over and over, each time like a smack in the face to his pride, ‘Seth, yes – jesus-’

‘You want me to come inside you?’

Dean’s stomach flipped and he blinked his eyes open, dazed, and muttered ‘yeah, yes fuck, yes,’ and then he was coming into his closed fist, knees shaking and back shuddering, clenching tight around Seth’s cock as he fucked him through his orgasm.

‘You’re a fucking animal.’

Seth slammed into him fast with no space for Dean to collect himself. He was hissing breath between his teeth and gripping Dean’s hips viciously tight, murmuring ‘yes, yes, yes, so good, fuck-’ then he jerked back and Dean felt the hot splash of come on his lower back.

Seth’s weight pressed against him for a few seconds, both of them breathing and twitching and trying not to fall down. Dean was sweating and aching and his brain was slowly putting itself back together when Seth shoved off him. He managed to stand up straight and his neck cracked when he hauled his jeans up.

Seth was shoving his dick back in his pants when Dean turned around, a faint pink blush high on his cheeks and deep on his neck. Dean kicked Seth’s discarded glove at him and mustered all the strength he could to say-

‘You can go now.’

Seth snorted at him, shaking his head in what Dean thought might have been a reluctant kind of fondness and sought to shatter it immediately.

‘I bet you’re not even going to shower, are you.’

‘Don’t you have a meeting with your daddy?’

Seth glared at him. After a moment he jutted out his jaw and spat ‘See you around Ambrose.’

Dean watched him leave.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
